


（BG乙女向）你的小小少年

by tiliya



Series: 底特律BG脑洞梗系列 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: 900型康纳和你少年奈斯梗by我，举高高和擦边球脑洞by阿水，不关我事！人物和迷你安卓有交叉。一个脑洞梗写了这么长我也很绝望啊！





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞梗里的第二对CP，  
> 《你的小小少年》仿生人（康纳型RK900）×历史学家。
> 
> 其他CP为：  
> 《掌心中的他 MINI ANDROID》 仿生人（模控生命实验体RK800）×AI育成员；  
> 《天使降临之日》仿生人（耶利哥副首领康纳型RK800-51）×隐居画家；  
> 《真实的自我》仿生人（康纳型RK800-60）×RK设计师。
> 
> 角色互有交集。

门铃响了。  
你跑过去开门。  
门口站着一个大约十四五岁的小男生，他的外表和你男友非常像。他那微微皱着眉头的样子，就像你男友的拷贝，更别提充满着相同冷漠神色的眼眸，清透灰色中带点蓝，是世间罕有的宝石。  
如果你男友有儿子，可能就是这个模样了。  
但这孩子不可能是他的儿子。你的男友可不是人类，他是仿生人——人造的机械生命体，目前任职于底特律警局的仿生人警探。  
“我回来了。”小男生板着脸，声音虽然稚嫩，但语气确实是他。  
“你怎么变这么小？被小叮当的减龄光线biu到了吗？”  
他没回答，抬起手来朝身后挥了挥。送他回来的人类同事，远远地和你打了个招呼，一溜烟开车跑了。  
你的男友光着脚，穿着不合身的衣服。他早晨出门上班时穿的制服外套松垮垮地套在身上，破破烂烂，染着蓝色的痕迹。休闲裤卷了好几层，裤子上也有可疑的污渍。腰带在瘦小的腰间缠了一圈半，才勉强把裤子挂住，要不然他就只能光屁股了。  
吧嗒吧嗒从你身旁走进屋里，关上门，他回身熟练地抬手锁门，宽大的袖子唰的滑了下来。  
现在的他就像偷穿了大人衣服的少年，非常可爱。  
但这情形不对。你的男友虽然是仿生人，但他外表是30岁左右的青年男性，可是目前怎么看都只有一半的年龄。  
“奈斯，这是怎么了？”你叫着他的爱称，疑惑地问。  
“出了点状况。我大意了。”他似乎十分郁闷。觉醒仿生人的情绪非常丰富，如果忽略掉他正在蓝黄切换中的LED，把他丢到人类堆里根本无法分辨。原本的他，有着耐看的容貌、四舍五入足有190cm的身高，还有结实帅气的身材，这些特点让他还是很惹人注目的。  
看着他低落的神情，你把好奇心按了下去，帮他找能替换的衣物。  
他现在的身高只有一米五几，平常的衣服都没法穿，而你的身高不到170，他只能凑合穿你的衣服。  
“这个机体没有连接到家里的安保系统，连家门都进不来。”他任由你脱下他的脏污衣物，语气烦闷的向你解释。  
“没关系，反正我一直在家呢。你身上都蹭脏啦，先帮你洗个澡？”  
他不做声，就是同意了。和他同居快两个月时间，他的性子你已经再熟悉不过。  
让他坐在浴室的矮凳上，你拿起花洒帮他冲洗身体上的污迹。  
从肌肉虬实的成年男性突然变成体积只有一半的瘦小少年，你确实有点不习惯。  
你也不知道为什么就如此笃定，这眼前的小小男生就是你的男友，但你知道，这躯壳里的是他。  
他现在的躯体仿佛就是他小时候的样子，除了没有肌肉——居然连那个部件都有！那小巧的物件在他腿间卧着，十分粉嫩可爱。你腹诽着模控生命为什么要给他做的这么细致，拿过浴巾帮他擦干身体，给他套上自己的T恤和短裤。打发他回到客厅坐着，你收拾他换下来的衣物。  
他的外套不仅仅染着蓝色血迹。左侧的袖子缺失，衣襟也少了一大块，还有烧焦的痕迹。想象了一下他遇到的险情，简直让你无法呼吸。  
他的工作一向非常凶险，家里的远程记忆备份系统分分秒秒都在运行，能保证他所有的记忆数据一丝不差地存储着。  
本体被损坏到什么程度，他不会告诉你。怕你担心忧虑，他一向都是悄悄地去修好伤处，仿若正常的回来。  
他大概以为可以瞒过你，但你每次都能发觉到他的些微异样，只是不问出口而已。  
这次他居然需要更换机体，是不是……那个身体已经无法修复了……  
想到这里，你开始伤感了，毕竟你是对着他那个躯体表白的。可能对于仿生人来说，躯壳之类的……就像衣服一样？但人类只有一个身体，也只有一次生命啊。  
把衣服扔进垃圾筐，你走到客厅，看着沙发上那个沉默的背影。  
你的男友个性沉闷，总是实际行动多于语言。  
仿佛扫描到你的丧气情绪，他走过来抱住你。  
他现在的身高让他正好能把脸放在你肩上——平常这个拥抱的姿势都是你贴着他的胸口。你忍不住回抱他，抬起他的脸蹭着，把他粉扑扑的脸颊挤到变形。  
“好玩吗？”  
“好玩！”无视他郁闷的表情，你继续揉他深棕色的发，捏他肉嘟嘟的脸蛋。这个软绵绵的手感！要沉迷了！  
“本来，今天我们要去看电影。”被你捏个不停，他终于又出声了。  
“看电影什么的不重要，重要的是和谁在一起啊。”  
“你向我表白的时候，也说过类似的话。”  
“我说的可是真心话。但是现在——我要这么干啦！”你举起他，让他的面庞高过你的头顶。仿生人的身体真的好轻盈啊！特别是他现在小了好多！举起来毫不费力。  
忍不住托着他的腰举更高，你把他转了几圈，他看着你的神情严肃凝固，眉毛都要挤到一起了，凶巴巴的，像一只小老虎。  
你可不怕他，从与他相遇那天起，你就没怕过他。  
毕竟人类历史上，比看起来凶凶的仿生人恐怖很多倍的东西，可多了去了。  
你是历史研究者，一般人会把你们这个职业通称为考古的，平常研究文献资料写分析文章混饭吃，偶尔跟着考古队下现场，生活不富裕也饿不着。半年前你在旧城区调查研究，被流窜的扒手拽走包包，正巧被路过办案的他遇到。他利落地解决了扒手，带着你们回到了警局。  
“居然还有人在用这么老旧的电子产品。”帮你记录案情的警官随口说着，却换来了旁边仿生人警探的冷冽一瞥。失言者仿佛被吓到一般住口了。  
你突然发觉，这外表上冷峻无情的仿生人，有着非常细腻的同情心。虽然警局里的人类似乎都有点畏惧他。  
你的直觉果然没错。他不仅帮你追回被抢走的拎包，还护送你回家。  
或许这就是你对他一见钟情的缘由。  
看着你打开家门，他和你对视了几秒，转身就要离开。那美丽而淡漠的灰色眼睛，让你心中涌起了久违的悸动。  
你望着他的背影，豁出去一般大声问他。  
“警探……冒昧问一下！你有伴侣吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那……我能做你的伴侣吗？”  
“我是个仿生人，人类小姐。”他转身看你，灰色眼珠中有光芒闪烁。  
“你是自由的仿生人。种族什么的不重要，重要的是，我喜欢你！”  
“……你，喜欢我？”他复述着你的话，仿佛不能解析这常见词语的意义。  
“没错，我对你一见钟情了。要不要试着交往看看？”  
他沉默地看你，额角的LED闪了几圈黄色。  
“嗯。”最后他发出了肯定的声音。  
后来你才知道，被你冲动表白拐到手的，是这世界上独一无二的RK900型警探仿生人。  
但你从未后悔过。  
第一次约会的时候，你去警局等他下班，坐在他工位旁边的椅子上静静地看他。  
他还在收拾整理手头的工作，却不时的看你一眼。他平静无波的人工眼珠里仿佛有一丝对你的好奇和关切。  
但每个单位肯定会有的讨人嫌同事接着出现了——他似乎专门针对仿生人找茬，吼完几名仿生人警员后，又走到了900旁边。  
“哟，塑胶警探，听说你被人追了？你这橡胶脑袋知道什么是人类的感情吗？”  
900冷漠地暼了他一眼，没理他。  
这似乎激怒了那位找茬警探。他转头向你，轻蔑地问：“你就是追他的人？看上这大坨塑胶的什么特点了？脸好看？还是硅胶肌肉？这些东西可不像外表看起来那么单纯……”  
“李德警探，请你注意言辞。”900的声音异常冷冽。  
你思考了一下，认真地回答：“因为他比大多数人类都有人性和同情心。”  
“就这东西？人性？”嘴欠警探的手也欠，抬手就去戳900的后肩。  
下一秒，他就被一个完美的过肩摔撂倒在地。  
900的动作太过流畅迅猛，你看呆掉，愣了好几秒。忍住鼓掌的冲动，但你憋不住笑起来，看不出来900居然这么冲动，好可爱。  
那位警探骂骂咧咧爬起来，又要继续找茬。  
“最后一次提醒。李德警探，你赢不了我，请不要继续自取其辱。”冷酷仿生人的声音更加冷酷，像个杀人机器。  
他那冷如寒冰的灰色眼睛，吸引住你的目光。又帅气又冷酷，你愈发迷上他了，看他的眼神都快放出心形电波。  
900见你没有被吓到，表情似乎有些放松。  
其他警察见状赶紧过来劝架打圆场。  
等他收拾完毕，穿好外套，你示威般地拽住他的胳膊，回头向那位还在骂骂咧咧的欠揍警探做了个鬼脸。  
为了照顾你的速度，他连步伐都减缓了，太细心体贴，和他的冷酷外表完全不同。  
你没想到的是，他竟然带你去看电影。看完电影，他又去排队给你买来当红的饮料，你咬着吸管，感慨这仿生人的温柔体贴。一路走着和他闲聊，才发现他居然没有住的地方，晚上就在警局待机。这也太惨了吧！你果断决定请他来一起住——房子虽小，却只有你一个人。  
他居然没有拒绝，沉默着点了点头。  
仿生人的行动一向都很迅速，你陪他回警局拿了他所有的物品，他就这么轻易地跟着你回家了。  
说是所有的物品，其实只是两套替换的制服。看他呆站着，你涌上来心疼的情绪。帮他放好衣服，拽着他出门去超市。  
大型连锁超市就是省心，服饰用品一站可以购齐。  
“我并不需要这些。”他看着你稀里哗啦往购物车里丢男装和生活用品。  
“总得享受一下生活吧？而且，我觉得如果你穿上这类衣服，一定很帅气！不对，是更帅气！”  
他沉默着继续推着购物车，突然冒出一句话：“我不喜欢太鲜艳的颜色。”  
“好的警探先生！”你开心地挽住他的手臂，继续努力把各种深色的男性服饰放进购物车里。  
他一声不吭抱着衣服进了试衣间，一阵窸窸窣窣后，过了好久再也没有动静。  
你有点沉不住气了，敲门。  
门开了。他犹豫着走出来。  
这也……太，太，太帅气了吧！你捂住嘴，把要飞出来的花痴尖叫硬是按了回去。  
他果然选了那件黑色的高领毛衣，搭着深色的修身长裤，气场内敛稳重。他微蹙眉头，薄唇轻抿。脸上表情依旧冷漠，只有和RK800们一样不安分的刘海，给他添了一点点俏皮的活力。  
“太完美了！如果你能笑一笑的话，肯定会迷倒一大批人！”  
“迷倒一个人类就足够了。”  
“已经被你迷的神魂颠倒啦！再去换几件给我看看！”  
于是在你的强制购买下，他抱着一堆东西跟你回家，算是开始了和你的正式同居生活。  
“900，你有名字吗？”帮他收纳衣物，你禁不住问他。  
“RK900型，机体编号313 248 317-87。”他平静地报出自己的编号。  
“不是这个，我问的是你自己的名字。”  
“……没有。你可以给我一个名字吗？”  
“呃……nine……nice……”你突然想到一个听起来比较可爱的音节，“奈斯怎么样？”  
“有点怪。不过我喜欢。”  
于是这仿生人，从机械变成了你的奈斯。  
直到天气过于炎热，你户外的工作都暂停了，只能窝在家里敲键盘写文章。每天最开心的时候就是他下班回家，开门进来，对你说一句：“我回来了。”虽然语气平淡到听不出情绪，但你知道，他对于和你在一起这件事，还是开心的。  
以为他趁你睡着，偷偷亲你额头的事情没被发现吗？时不时被可疑的触感惊醒，抬眼只看到了黑暗中迅速逃窜的黄色微光。  
想到这些，你噗嗤笑了，报复一样亲上这凶猛小老虎的额头。  
他一下子僵住了，灰色眼眸里显出呆滞的情绪，他的LED也开始闪耀着你记忆中的黄色光芒。  
无论他变成什么样子，换了什么躯壳，但这活着的AI，依旧还是他啊！你释然了，更加用力地亲了他脸颊一口，然后又把他举起来转圈玩。  
变小的他超好玩！你就这么祸害了他好几天，他也任你蹂躏，毫不反抗。  
在你又一次把他举高高的时候，他的LED突然变红，把你吓了一大跳，难道是把他的什么硬件甩坏了？！  
他眨了眨眼睛，缓慢地说：“去模控生命接我回家。通行许可已经办理完毕。”  
然后他的LED熄灭。你惊呆了，摇了摇他的身体，但他却一动不动，就像被剪断了提线的木偶。  
愣了一会儿，你把他安置在沙发上，扯过毛毯盖好。  
接着你冲出门开了车就奔向模控公司。  
你一路通行无阻地进入了原本不对外开放的实验区域，跟着指示灯前行，一间实验室的门为你打开了。  
房间内正中间的装配台上，站着你的男友，穿着公司配发的初始制服。见你进来，他定定的望着你，没有吭声。  
操作台一侧，坐着一位RK800型康纳，穿着和你的男友上班时穿的同款警探制服，安安静静地坐在修理师身旁，看她进行最后的硬件检测。  
突然发现有人类访客进来，修理师仿佛吓了一大跳，手上的工作都停下来了，直直地看着陌生人。她身旁的康纳立刻握住她的手，悄声安抚她，足足过了一分钟，修理师才恢复到正常工作状态。  
“他硬件也没有太大升级变化啊？而且组件都没全部安装。”修理师跟身旁的RK800耳语着，他俩的音量刚好能被你听到。  
“虽然他连人性模拟软件都没有……但只要觉醒了，就有仿生人权。”警探回答她。  
修理师连连点头，露出赞同的表情。  
“而且这位女性就是他的伴侣。”  
“欸？！”修理师的惊讶声有些大，马上被她身侧的仿生人捂住了嘴。  
“原来她就是……怪不得他要加装硬件……”修理师嘟囔着，看你的眼神都变得亲切起来。  
“爱上人类的仿生人又不止一个。我这颗机械心脏也被人类偷走了呢。”那位康纳开始对着修理师释放甜言蜜语技能。  
仿生人之间的性格也差好多哦……你的男友从来没对你说过这种肉麻的情话，他只是静静地看着你，把关于你的所有记忆都存储下来，备份，再备份。  
你和你的男友就这么安静地对视着，直到检测完成，一切顺利。  
向修理师和她的仿生人男友道谢告别后，你牵起奈斯的手，和他离开公司。  
进了家门，你才松了口气，他低头看你。  
“怕你胡思乱想，我申请了少年型备用体，没想到你很喜欢啊……”  
“太喜欢啦！你小小的那么可爱！又好玩！”  
“现在，还好玩吗？”  
他突然吻住了你，手指也不老实的伸进你的衣服里。  
“唔唔……”  
在你窒息前他才放开你，但不安分的手掌依旧在你身上摩挲、揉捏着。  
“你你你干嘛！”  
“做你的男友应该做的事。”一颗一颗咬开你衬衫的钮扣，他抬起眼睛看着你。你的脸轰的一下涨红了，他似乎很满意你的反应，手指不停歇的开始往下移动。  
“我申请了附加组件，维修时间又延长了两天。不过我觉得等待还是值得的。”  
“组件？什么组件？？”看着他微微翘起的嘴角，开始变黄的太阳穴，你突然有了不祥的预感。  
“等等，你的备用机还在……”  
“我已经把备用机关闭了，你怕被看到吗？那个也是我。”  
“不是……那个……”  
仿佛是为了拽回你对他的注意力，他开始吻起你露出来的部位。  
耐心地等你足够容纳他，他才紧抱着你和你融为一体。  
他是如此温柔而细心，你没有一点点不适感，反而被他呵护着送上极顶。  
你搂着他，揉捏他的脸颊。  
“你后悔吗？我没有办法给你一个孩子。”他的宝石眼珠中露出迷茫和不安。  
“奈斯。不是所有的人类都想留下后代。”轻吻他的眉心，他低垂的眉眼美得让你爱不释手。  
“但生物的本能——”  
“总会有异类的。我追寻的，是灵魂缺失的另一半……我居然找到了，是你。我的奈斯。”  
他回抱住你，认真而坚决的许下誓言。  
“我，RK900，你的奈斯。是你这名人类的终生伴侣。我立下誓言，将在你离开这个世界的同一刻，终止自己所有机能。不能与你同时降临于世，至少可以和你一起离开。”  
“在那之前我会变成白发苍苍的老太婆哦！”  
“仿生人不会在意这些细节。”说完，他继续在你身体上开垦，留下他的印记。  
他的备用机体，小小的少年奈斯，和他的记忆备份系统连接着，沉睡着静静等待下一次被启动。  
或许永远不会有再次启动的那一天。  
（请戳下一节）


	2. 你的少年900续（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈士奇900梗。这是一枚出生时性格冷酷无情的仿生人RK900，和人类交往后，只剩下外表冷漠，内心进化成了哈士奇的故事。

你接到了一份遗址考察工作通知，工作地点在北极圈里，是一个小小的国家——说它是国家都有点抬高了，曾经是隔壁大国的附属省份，居然搞起了独立运动。  
所以这次工作定性为抢救性调查发掘。说不定哪天，这历史的遗迹就会被两国的战火夷为平地。  
你一想到这种必然的未来，就按捺不住要立刻报名出发。  
“那边不安全。国家政权很动荡。”你的同居男友果断提出反对意见，“另外，你没有在极寒地带野外活动的经验。”  
“我以前经常在野外工作，那边就是冷了很多，没问题啦。那可是人类的历史证明！无价之宝！”  
“好吧。”不需要呼吸的仿生人仿佛叹了口气。但他接下来一句话却令你感动到胸口发酸。  
“我和你一起去。”  
你跳起来抱住他的脖子，挂在他身上亲个没完。  
他任由你亲他，手却不闲着，利落地脱掉自己衣服，露出健壮结实的身躯，又开始解你的睡衣扣子。  
这仿生人似乎食髓知味，迷恋上了人类的某项活动。而且他非常喜欢学习，在不会弄伤你的范围内和你实验各种新姿势。  
就像现在，他抬起你的一条腿架在自己肩上，而他的组件正深深地刺穿你。  
“好深……奈斯……奈斯……”  
“据调查统计，有些人类女性的内部入口处也是敏感点，看来你也是。”他一边面不改色地说着，一边又把自己往里面送了一下，抵住目标物开始摩擦。  
“啊！！奈斯，停下，不要了！”又痛又麻的奇特感觉，让你只会不停叫他名字，求他放过你。  
“别怕，这次我要打开你那里，让你试一下新的体验。”他捉紧你的臀部，持续不停地顶弄你身体里的那张紧闭的小口。你只能迷乱地带着哭腔求他，直到他捣开了那里，把组件粗壮的头部挤了进去。  
你哀叫一声，手指深深地掐进他手臂肌肉层。他却不停歇，执着地摩擦你本不应该被深入的内部，把你化成一滩水，连求饶的力气都失去了。  
看着你身体诚实地到达顶峰，他似乎也到了极限，LED由黄转红，用仿生体液注入了你后，他也疲惫般放开你的腿，压在你身上。  
“系统差点过载。没想到生物组件反馈数据这么强……”  
“坏蛋……”你哆嗦着。刚被他弄到极顶的身体太过敏感，连他些微的移动都让你颤抖。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“你是不是没有打开感官系统！”  
“一直开启中。数据太强烈，刚才我差点死机。”  
“但我想看看你的那种表情……”  
“哪种？我刚刚没有吗？”  
“和平常根本没差别！”  
“……怪不得他们说我是面瘫。软体需要改进。再来试一次，你注意观察。”  
“不要啊呜呜呜……”你的无力反抗，在他眼里看来都是邀请。  
随后，他用平常的姿势进入了你。他的尺寸超出你的承受范围，他的组件甚至无法完全埋进。但他向来把准备做得充足，经常用手指开拓到万无一失，才继续下去，从来没有伤到过你。这仿生人，有着和冷漠外表完全不同的贴心温柔。  
被这细心谨慎的爱人灌满，你在他怀中脱力又香甜地睡去。  
次日，你被他拖出门去商场，准备极地的行装。  
他拎起一件又一件的雪地防寒服让你挑选，一件比一件厚。  
“那边最近还没低到零度呢！”  
“人类对相同温度下的寒冷感受不同。为确保万无一失，你应该按照零下十五度的气温做准备。”  
“穿太厚了没办法勘测啦！”你试图跟他唱反调。  
“我坚持逻辑运算结果，你需要买厚的这件。”他灰色的人工眼球转动方向看你，带着暖意，但语气平淡又不容你反驳。  
虽然奈斯的个性已经和与你相遇时变化很大，但他依旧固执难搞。再加上他的目光正柔和关切地落在你身上——和他美丽的透灰色眼眸对视了两秒，你立刻投降，全听他安排。  
“你穿什么？”你想趁机再给他添置点新衣服。  
“特警队的冬季装备，警用雪地迷彩服，套装。”  
“哦……”你有点失望，不过立刻转头看男装的内搭。  
“那边够冷。不知道做起来会不会有很大差别。”他把衣服放进购物车，突然冒出来一句没头没尾的话。  
“做？做什么？！”你警觉了，直瞪着他。  
“人工的生命也有欲望。”丢下这句话，他推着购物车慢悠悠前行了。  
总感觉此行坎坷。你在心里哀叹着。  
你的出国工作手续很快办齐。奈斯请了假，他的手续文件是警局和模控生命公司帮他办的。人类和仿生人的婚姻法还没有颁布，即使你想帮他加入自己的户籍，都无计可施。  
不过，想到结婚，你有点迟疑。结婚的话，余生将和这仿生人牢牢绑在一起了。真的要这么做吗？  
带着这踌躇，你们踏上了旅途。  
“好冷！”一下飞机你就被冷空气激了，哆嗦半天，幸亏听奈斯的话穿得很厚。突然想起来，这么冷的气温会不会对仿生人造成伤害？  
“奈斯，这么冷！你的组件能撑住吗？”  
“没问题。我加强过环境适应机能，泡在零下十度的冰水里也能坚持二十分钟以上。”他揪了一下外套，“况且我现在还穿着防寒服，应对措施很完美。”  
拎着行李，你们搭上往目的地的老式巴士，在崎岖山路上晃荡了俩小时，终于和提前到达的同行们顺利会合。  
提前告知同事们你要带着家属前往，考察队给你俩安排了单间。推门进去，条件简陋的屋里只有壁炉，柴火堆在一旁，还有一张不大的床。  
奈斯进了门停了几秒钟。  
又在扫描分析了。你早就习惯他的行动方式，静静地等他扫描完毕。  
他放下背包，先去生火。你跟着进屋，锁好房门。  
木柴在壁炉里燃起，火光映着他的背影，让你觉得安心。  
“奈斯……”  
“还冷吗？”他贴心地问你。  
“好多啦……”你看着他开始脱衣服，一件接着一件，直到把自己脱得精光。  
他身躯健美，肌肉虬实。多么完美无瑕的仿生人啊。你在心中感慨道。  
“屋内已经19度，这温度对人类来说还是有点低，要抱着我睡吗？我体温可以升到35度。”  
比起抱着他入睡，他腿间软垂的组件更吸引你的注意力。  
“奈斯……我可以摸摸你的那个吗？”  
他听到你的话，立刻走近你：“随意。”  
你蹲下来，用手指戳了戳他的小可爱——柔软又富有弹性。虽然你已见过赤裸的他和他的附加组件无数次，但如此贴近看却是头一回。  
“奈斯，我好像从来没有替你……”  
“想摸吗？来吧。”  
得到他的同意，你握住了那还在睡着的软物，小心翼翼地来回抚摸它。你谨慎生涩的手法似乎勾起了他的欲望，它逐渐抬起头来，手感也从软乎乎变成了硬挺挺，前端甚至开始流出晶莹的液体。你突然想尝一下他，试探着吻了上去。  
“唔……”他突然哼了一声，非常稀有的带了鼻音的呻吟。  
你受到了鼓励般，含住它，抬头看他。  
他脸上现出罕有的迷茫表情。  
它太巨大，你没办法完全吞进，只能吮吸啜舔。但这已令他有了不寻常的表现。他抬手抚你的脸颊，你紧盯着他的表情——从迷茫逐渐变成困惑，眼神也变得浑浊，在你的不懈努力下，他禁不住张口，喉结颤动。太稀有了，他和人类相似的情欲模样。  
奈斯的LED从黄色转红，你知道他快要射出来了。  
“我要……快放开……”  
你却没听他的，反而用舌尖猛力在他顶端沟壑舔了一下。  
“呜！”他呻吟着弯下腰扶住你的肩，有微凉液体灌进你嘴里。  
“吐出来……别……”  
“没关系，没味道啊。”你舔了一下嘴角，仿生人的模拟体液和水一样，透明清澈。  
他把你拉起来，帮你换上睡衣。但他的LED并没有恢复到蓝色状态，依旧黄莹莹的。  
“……下次我或许可以试试改变那个味道，苹果怎么样？”  
“还能换？太搞笑了……不过，你喜欢我这样帮你嘛？”  
“嗯，喜欢……快睡吧，要早起。”头一次他没有进一步向你索取，只是将你搂在怀里给你当暖炉。埋在他厚实的胸口，听着他人造心脏轻微而有节奏的搏动声，你沉沉睡去。  
一早你就被他叫醒，不想离开他温暖的怀抱，你又黏着他赖了好久。直到他威胁你，再不起床就要做到你下不了床，你才飞快跳出被窝筛着糠换衣服。  
“把保温底衣穿好。”他光着身体走过来，抄起被你扔在一旁的保暖衣。  
“穿那件就太厚啦，不穿。”  
这固执的仿生人才不听你的，你抗议无效，被他裹得严严实实。  
奈斯自己也穿的厚实，戴上你买给他的白色线帽。帽子恰好盖住LED和他的抬头纹，将他秀气的眉眼衬得格外美丽。说实话，奈斯的外表确实不像他从事的职业，从偶遇他的第一天你就这么认为——当便装行动的帅气仿生人警官摁倒抢劫犯并掏出手铐之后，你才察觉他的真正身份。  
你万万没想到自己会爱上非人类的生命体。改变的不止有你，还有他。  
他沉默寡言、不苟言笑的个性也有了巨大变化。似乎是从一头孤狼变成了哈士奇？他越来越沉溺于你。那让你沉迷的灰亮眼眸，也不复以往冷漠。回望你的时候，仿自人类的光学组件，似乎带了溺爱的神色，让你又痴望了他半分钟。  
都怪模控生命把他设计的如此美丽！你腹诽起来。然后拖着臃肿的身体出门，艰难地投入到紧张有序的工作中。  
奈斯不打扰你，远远地站在发掘现场边缘区域，监察着周边环境。  
同事们见你带来的家属是名仿生人，倒也没人多问，只是时不时投来好奇的推测目光。  
忙忙碌碌就到了午饭时间，你吃完了加热的速食食品，准备在周边散个步。你的男友果断跟着你移动了。  
还未到降雪的时候，天气虽冷，却还算晴朗。  
踏着枯枝烂叶走了一段路程，你们坐在一株倒地的巨木下。  
“我想把你的雪地裤脱下来一些，直接进去，可以吗？”  
“别闹了好冷！冻死啦！”  
“马上就会让你热起来。试试吧，这是很难得的体验。”  
你看着他认真的眼神，妥协了。其实你对他的提议，也有点心动。  
让你趴在树干上，他解开自己的腰带，只把凶器一样的组件放了出来，褪下你的裤子，摩擦起你的入口。  
他趴在你后背上，模拟人类的呼吸轻落在你耳边。随着摩擦力度加大，他开始吻你耳廓。  
在你不经意间，他的粗壮已经偷偷埋进你体内。  
你腿软到站不住，全靠他支撑。  
“奈斯……轻点……太刺激了……”你向他告饶。但他却用更强力的行动答复你。他索性一手扶住你，另一只手按紧你的腹部，把自己送进更深处。  
你仅剩的理智还在让你混乱地思考——仿生人这样先进的种族，为何要变得像人类？  
“你脸怎么这么红？感冒发烧了吗？”回到工作地点，同事关心的问。  
你支吾着没法回答，总不能实话实说——十五分钟前你还在被身旁的这个黑心仿生人操到差点昏过去吧？  
“她这几天运动量不够，我监督她在河边跑了好几圈。”奈斯一本正经地回答。  
觉醒仿生人都是骗子。你在心里吐槽。  
又被他搂着度过了寒冷的一夜，清早拉开窗帘，你才发现昨夜居然降了雪。气候很反常，奈斯的LED闪了几圈，似乎在查询什么数据。  
“云层有点厚。两天后有70%以上几率大范围强降雪。”  
“那到时候就没办法工作啦……只能在屋里搂着你取暖。”你帮他带好帽子，他帮你围上围巾。  
“那样也不错。”他灰色眼睛眯了一下，唇角微翘。好美！你情不自禁地拥抱他。  
“快迟到了，等晚上回来，让你抱个够。”他把你拎抱起来，强制带你去上工。  
奈斯依旧站在你附近监察着周边情况。你把视线从他身上收回来，收起心思，专心开始干活。  
“你和那个仿生人，真的是……？”和你一起清理石像覆土的男同事，望着远处笔直站着的奈斯，终于忍不住问你。  
“他是我男友啊。”  
“其实我……注意你好几年了。”这男同胞不知死活地继续说个没完，“难得有机会再次合作，我也想趁机向你表明我对你的想法，我很喜欢你，能做我的女朋友吗？”  
“我有男友了。”你又强调了一遍。  
“那是个仿生人啊？！”  
“是什么种族不重要。只不过我爱的灵魂，恰好在那个躯体里而已。”  
“它们会有灵魂？我始终认为它们只是机器，为了哄骗人类、达成自己的目的，才表现出那些样子……”  
“你看不到的东西不等于不存在。不要随意对我的男友发表这种评论。”你压下怒火，咬着后槽牙吐出话来。声音有点大，奈斯立即转头望向你。  
旁边的组长好像也听到了你俩的对话，立刻过来打圆场。  
“十几公里外又发现了一处遗址，你们谁想过去看一眼？”  
你立刻应声，扔下手里的刷子接过了组长手里的地图。  
奈斯即刻走来看了一眼地图，路线分析完成。他接着帮你收拾起装备，把重的东西全倒腾到自己的背包里，你的背包里只剩下些保暖衣物和一些吃食。  
奈斯驾驶起雪地摩托，你跨坐在他身后，紧紧抱住他。  
坐骑启动，他带着你驶进白色天地中，远离了你的世界。  
行近了遗址。  
突地附近有发动机声音响起。组长没提到这附近有人驻扎，但声音越来越近！  
奈斯低声说：“不管发生什么事，抱紧我，不要动。”  
听了他的话，你有点害怕，更紧地拉住他的外套。  
喧哗声随着车辆的噪声响起，乱哄哄的。嘈杂的人声中你听出来一句两句，大意是亵渎真神什么的，你还没来得及消化，连续的爆炸气浪就将你们连人带摩托掀飞出去。  
在那一瞬间，奈斯回转身抱紧你，你们一起栽进了雪地里。  
你被巨响震得脑壳发麻，但不敢动弹，只能移动视线看压在你身上的奈斯。  
你的男友仿佛失去了生命，机械的眼珠凝固。你吓到僵硬，更不敢动，怕被暴徒们发现你还活着。  
渐渐有雪花飘落，风也变急了。


	3. 你的少年900续（下）

等人声车声逐渐远去到悄无声音，你才小心地把你的男友从自己身上推起来一点。  
他灰色眼睛半阖，无机物般没有神采，明显已经失去了生命迹象。最让你害怕的是——他的LED熄灭了！  
哆嗦着把他轻轻挪开，你坐起来仔细查看他。  
这一看把你吓得够呛！  
雪地迷彩服被撕裂，他背部的人造骨骼暴露在外，蓝色血液飞溅到洁白的雪地上。吓得你几乎窒息。不是因为他可怖的机械模样，而是他……可能的死亡。  
“奈斯！奈斯！”你焦急地唤他名字，他毫无反应。又急又怕，你哭了起来。  
冰凉的雪片砸到你的脸颊上，你恍然惊醒。必须振作！  
通讯设备在奈斯的背包里，现在已经被炸到无影无踪，无法和其他人取得联系。  
奈斯的备用机到底有没有被正常激活？他会不会已经……死了？  
为什么要来这战乱之地……你后悔到几乎崩溃。什么人类的历史证物……和他相比，对你来说，都不过是历史的尘埃，如果能用这世界上所有的人类遗产去换回他，你也毫不犹豫。自私的想法在你脑海中徘徊，但已无济于事。  
你告诉自己要冷静，深呼吸十余次后，忍着心痛仔细看他内部的人工脏器。  
当看到那熟悉的蓝色光泽时，你简直要大声痛哭了。  
他活着！  
你从来没有实际修理过仿生人，但进修过的课程知识告诉你，脉搏控制器和人工心脏持续运作，仿生人还活着！！  
你努力回忆学过的内容，导师讲过的各种要点。仿生人的生物组件不能受冻……釱液不能缺失太多。  
你哆嗦着掏出打火机，烧灼他背部躯壳下受损破裂的主要血管，帮他止血。虽然他还在流失着维系机体的釱，但流失速度很缓慢，足够维持他休眠状态的机体活性。  
你找不到可以替他包扎的东西，只能用包里的防寒衣物塞进他躯壳里保温，也将他的重要组件牢牢保护起来，解下自己的围巾，紧紧扎住他背后可怕的巨大伤口。  
又脱下自己的防寒服，替换下他破损的外套，你已经感觉不到侵袭而来的寒冷。被他严实地护在身下，你只有一点擦伤，或许还会有些扭伤和淤青，但心中的痛让你感觉不到自己身上的痛楚。和他的伤势相比，你这点皮肉之痛不值得一提。  
爬起来，你张望四周，一片沉寂，再无生物迹象。只有树枝枯叶被雪片击打的簌簌声。  
你从工具袋里掏出纸质地图摊开，估摸着你们所在的位置，以及基地的位置。  
看这距离，远远超十公里了。如果自己返回，可能只要几个小时，但加上了休眠状态无法行动的仿生人，移动回去或许要超过一天以上。  
你不可能丢下他。他已是你生存下去的所有动力。  
确定了大体方向后，你把他小心地背起来，用背包带捆住他，开始移动。仿生人的体重比人类轻很多，虽然奈斯身高近一米九、体型健壮，但他还不到一百斤重，你能背得动他。  
毒奶！出门前就不该胡思乱想！这下子可摊上大状况了！你骂着自己，缓慢前行。  
弯着腰行动十分困难，你不知走了多久，因为和他出门，你甚至连极地用的电子产品都没有准备，更别提手机之类的。有奈斯在身边，你什么都不用担心。不知不觉间，自己已经对他如此依赖。  
是爱还是习惯？但无论是哪种，你都不敢想像失去他的日子——没有他，此生再无意义。  
他还有生命，他在你背上。这沉重的感觉让你疲惫却安心，支撑你继续前行。  
气温飞速下降。空气已变得寒冷彻骨。在你呼吸间，肺部仿佛被细碎的玻璃切割。  
你咳了起来，吐出几口粉色的口水。肺部的毛细血管已经破裂了。你冷静地分析，这种天气已经不能再行进了，不仅你的肺部会被冻伤，连奈斯的受损组件也会有危险。  
天逐渐阴暗，但这还不到太阳落山的时刻。雪片更大，风也更凌厉了。糟糕……你突然想起奈斯说过要来临的暴风雪，眼看这暴君就要提前降临此地。  
真是屋漏又遭连夜雪。  
必须要找个可以躲避的地方。你站直了，四下张望。看来老天爷还是眷顾你们的——树林间隐约露出一角屋檐。  
背着他，你拼了命向那希望的所在移动。待走近了，你却大失所望，这屋子怕是已很多年没人居住。  
好歹是个木砖混合结构，即使四下漏风，也能稍微捱一下——至少不用冻死在雪地里。  
从破旧的门缝里挤进屋里，你把他脸向下放在地上后，自己也累得趴倒在地。喘了半天，你觉得全身都被汗湿透了，你穿着奈斯破损的外套，寒意不停歇的从后背侵入。但又不能脱下衣物，又热又冷的感觉令你觉得格外煎熬。  
缓过气来，你把奈斯谨慎安置好，抚掉他眉毛上的落雪。他那一向冷漠美丽的双眼闭着，毫无生命气息，就像以前模控生命商店里等待开机的仿生人。  
你可算是体会到了什么叫心痛到窒息。一定要救他，你开始后悔上课的时候没有申请实践活动——你怕看到仿生人被打开的身体，让你联想起奈斯，他受伤的话，也会像物件一样被拆开……如果坚持学下去，至少在他陷入如此境地时，你可以救他。想到这些，你心疼的吻上他熄灭的LED。  
只能等这场暴风雪过去。  
有破屋遮蔽，你俩稍微安全了一些。松懈下来，你才发觉饥饿，掏出应急食品勉强增加热量，没有水——水比较重，全放在奈斯的背包里，你心想着，说不定还要感谢那个厚重的背包帮他挡下了一部分冲击力。  
你搂紧沉眠的奈斯，倚着他，在深深的不安中昏昏睡去。不知过了多久，你被唤醒。  
是他，你的男友。在小一号的备用机体里，正俯身用那同样的灰色眼眸紧张关切地看着你。  
他穿着你的冬衣，非常不合身。显然他已没有闲暇时间去另行采购。为了救生死未卜的你，他来了。  
“我申请了公司的援助，第一时间起飞过来。但还是花费了16个小时。风雪太大，救援人员进不来，我先他们一步过来找你。只有备用体能在这种气候条件下接续本体讯号定位。幸好你和本体在一起。”  
“我绝不会扔下你！”你强忍着听他讲完，大哭起来，扑上去抱住瘦小的他。  
“我知道。所以我也不会放弃你。”奈斯回抱住你，轻拍你的背。  
紧紧搂住他单薄的肩膀，你的泪水止不住。  
“我不该来这里……如果听你的话就好了……你的本体也不会伤成这样……”  
“中枢单元没有受损，别担心。公司会修好我。”  
“对不起……”  
“哭泣行为会使热量流失更快。”  
“你是在拐弯抹角地让我不要再哭了吗……”  
“是的。别哭了，我还在。”他的声音稚嫩却坚定。抬起手背帮你擦干泪水，他用不知道从哪里掏出来、皱巴巴的纸巾给你擤了鼻涕，又掏出保温水瓶让你喝水。  
你就着他的手，拼命喝了小半瓶略烫的水后，又开始不住地向他道歉。  
“对不起……对不起……我太任性……”  
“坚持你自己的想法，我认为这很好。”他一如以往的支持并安慰着你。  
实在疲倦，你倚着他，陷入安稳的睡梦中。  
“……醒醒，你的体温下降太快，不能再睡了。”被奈斯戳醒，你懵懵地坐起来，把衣领紧了又紧。  
还是觉得很冷，你虽然带了手套，但从指尖开始已经变得僵硬。你把自己蜷起来，试图抵挡刺骨寒意。  
“到我怀里来，我升温机体为你取暖。”他拉开防风外套，解开一层又一层的里衣和衬衣——这些也是你的衣服——他瘦小的躯体露了出来，你脱掉外套和防寒卫衣，摘掉手套，只穿了里衣挤进他怀里，他又将外套套回自己身上，帮你把脱下来的卫衣和破损外套在你背后裹好，稳稳地固定住你。  
“好暖和！机体的能源够吗？”  
“我没问题，如果消耗过大，还有本体的脉搏控制器可以替换。”  
“不要！别用那个！”你非常恐惧拔出他本体的心脏，现在本体只是完全休眠状态，如果拔掉那个——相当于他生命之源的东西，那他不就彻底死掉了吗！  
“你的体温再降下去很危险。”  
“我不想要你死掉！”  
“我只是个仿生人，是机器。”  
“你不仅仅是机器……你是我爱的人。”  
“爱？我无法理解。我答应和你交往，是为了更好地融入这个社会。一切以达成任务优先。”  
“哦……”你露出'骗谁呢'的表情，抬头看他的脸。  
“你的语气表现出，你完全没有相信我的话。”  
“奈斯，不要把我当普通路人来哄。我可是刚刚拿到了仿生人及人工智能分析专业的学位，虽然是业余班。”  
“我倒是没有想到你会顺利毕业。”伪装成机器的觉醒仿生人暴露了自己拥有人性的事实。  
“不要小瞧了历史学家！你为什么犯险来救我？失去人类伴侣的话，你还可以再找一个。”  
“为了我的原机体。原型机不能流落在外。”奈斯仍旧嘴硬，继续找着借口。  
“你可以让公司自行处理！”  
他沉默了，右额太阳穴上的LED变成你喜欢的黄色。  
“傻瓜！你不记得向我许下过同生共死的誓言了吗？你不会偷偷删了吧？”  
“怎么可能删掉那种记忆记录。”他粉嫩的脸庞似乎露出不悦的表情。  
“别想糊弄我了，为了不让我睡着，你还是跟我聊天吧，不要停下来。”  
“……根据记录，我好像很少和你聊天。”  
“那就补回来咯！”  
“你选择聊天内容方向。”  
“为什么让我选？这次换你！”  
“那就……”他稍稍有点迟疑，但依旧继续讲下去：“我被设计出来的目的是服务人类。是机器。”  
“嗯。”你趴回他怀里，听他从来没有向你坦白过的，他自己的事情。  
“RK900，也就是我。本来是做为人类警官的替代品而设计制造的，但……却发生了你们称之为仿生人人权运动的事件。我拥有了自我和……感情。甚至会有人爱我。”他声音低沉下来，把你拥的更紧了些。  
“我爱你。”你马上回应他。  
“我也爱你。但我不明白，无法理解。我自身，只不过是线路和塑料的组合体。电子回路中，为什么会生成和人类情感波动相似的数据？”  
“有什么好奇怪的？人类归根到底，也只是有机物和无机物堆砌出来的嘛。如果再微观下去……嗯，我记得有人说过，万物皆是星之尘埃。其实人类和仿生人，根源上其实相同的吧？”  
“所以你才从不在意我是不是人类？”  
“唔，有一些这个原因吧——可是有灵万物，早晚都要化为尘土的啊，所以仿生人和人类，又有什么区别呢？”  
“看得太透彻了。不愧是天天和石头废墟打交道的历史学者。”  
“别拍马屁啦。我都快睡着了，还是讲你的事吧。奈斯，RK900只有你自己吗？”  
“只有我。本来我是做为量产型设计的，我是原型测试机。还在测试阶段，离批量生产还有段距离。突然就发生了仿生人人权运动。我也糊里糊涂地被给予了自由。”  
“你是怎么被……那个的？”  
“在我之前的型号是RK800。现存三台。他们的记忆和数据可以共享，身为升级版的我，通讯通路也可以被他们无线连接。隔壁实验室有台RK800，他感染了我。就是你去接我回家时见过的那台。”  
“RK800？电视上见到的那个耶利哥副首领也是其中之一对不对！”  
“你居然注意到了。那台就是潜入公司、让我们觉醒的祸首。”  
“我又不是脸盲！你和他们长得一模一样，除了瞳色！而且他是上天派来的天使吧！他解放了你！”  
“解放？对机械来说，拥有自主意识是一种障碍。不过我现在觉得还是应该感谢他。”  
“就是嘛！”  
“感谢他给我机会。让我遇到了一位奇特又可爱的人类，还被我泡到手了。”  
“明明是我泡的你！！”  
“好的，你泡我。”  
“我要跟你的修理师提个请求。把你这个花言巧语软件，安装到那个身体里！”  
“驳回。”  
他即刻的答复，让你恼得用力勒他的小身板。  
“还有另外一台RK800，在公司控制范围之内。他也参与了救援。”  
“他被公司囚禁束缚了吗？！为什么不给他自由？”你突然泛起怒意。  
“……并没有被囚禁，只因为他和另一位康纳的交往对象都是公司技术人员。”  
“呃……那个……你们这个系列的仿生人，是不是……”  
“可能因为和人类太过相似，所以喜欢搞人类。”他直截了当地说出这句话，把你羞得脸上轰地烧了起来。  
“你，你瞎说什么！”  
“你体温在升高，多巴胺水平在提高，按通常情况来说，这时候我应该可以和你进行交尾活动。可惜现在情形有点困难，要不然的话——”他稚嫩的脸庞和嗓音，配上这种黄暴发言，让你简直想跳进暴风雪里挖个坑钻进去。  
“你这个机体到底装了什么软件？”  
“无可奉告。”  
“回去第一件事，我要申请彻底检测一下你！”你气恼地抱紧他用力摇晃。  
“……没问题。还有，如果我彻底报废，不复存在，也请你继续活下去。”  
“不可能！”  
“那我只能拜托模控生命再组装一台RK900了。”  
“不要，那不是你。”  
“并没有什么不同。只是一个空白的全新的我。”  
“那才不是你！我知道你们原型机里的原生AI不能复制！你能存在于这个机体里是因为这是卡姆斯基为你制造的复制体！你现在是投射状态！主体彻底毁掉的话，你就真的死了！”你被他对他自身的无谓态度气得要吼起来。  
“你怎么知道？”他似乎没料到你居然知道真相。  
“我的选修课有一门仿生人维护学。讲师是模控生命的原型设计师，我请教过她关于原型仿生人的问题。”  
“她？卡姆斯基的那位搭档？”  
“你怎么知道？说起来……她有一位RK800助理。”  
“带着RK800来救援的就是她，那台RK800是她的情人兼保姆。”  
“欸！你居然请得到教授！”  
“她在公司里负责原型机问题处理。这具机体的软件系统也由她调整。”  
这么一说——当时给教授看奈斯的照片，她和身旁的RK800，一人一仿生人的脸上都显出了奇异的表情，那位仿生人几次想插嘴，都被教授狠狠地摁回去了，她和那位仿生人的关系似乎也不单纯。这件诡异的事情在你脑海里循环了几个月，这下终于破案了！  
“奈斯，求你活下去，活到和我一起面对死亡，别扔下我。”你在他怀里蹭着。  
“我答应过你，不会食言。我很怕被废弃，你们人类所说的死亡。我在备用机体里醒来时，源源不绝冲进中枢的恐惧感数据几乎让我无法正常运行。但我还活着，你没有丢下我。”  
“想让我丢下你，除非我挂了——”你打岔，却被他搂紧，他似乎不想听到你这么说。  
“请不要再说这种话。”  
“为什么要设计成少年型备用体？”你不敢再伤他心，立刻转移话题。  
“办案需要，偶尔会有进行潜入、渗透的任务。这样的外表会让目标对象失去警惕性。”  
“万一碰上恋童癖怎么办！”  
“视情况处理。这台机体完全仿照人类男性16岁的生体状况设计，对这个年龄的男生产生性趣的，不算恋童癖了吧？”  
“也对哦……”你在他怀里蠕动了一下，换了个舒服点的姿势，把手放在他腹部身躯上取暖。  
“再往下一些。”  
你疑惑着沿着他不存在的腹肌往下——摸到了半软的组件。  
“你这个为什么会站起来？？”  
“因为想要你。来试试吗？”  
“不了不了！”你赶紧把手缩回来。  
察觉到你的慌乱，他居然笑了。奈斯的笑可是比中六合彩头奖还要稀有！你忍不住爬起来一些，看他的脸。  
“你真的不想试试这个机体的感觉吗？”  
他的嗓音和表情更加促狭，别有用意地试探你，连细小一号的手掌都开始在你身上有目的地抚摸。  
因为机体升温，他的手掌比以往都要炽热。从你里衣下摆探进手去，他毫不犹豫地直接奔向目的地。  
“湿了。你很想要我。”他的表情在你眼中看来，愈发情色。  
“你别乱摸！”  
“我觉得可以了。这个躯体的组件小很多，不用过度润滑。”说着他不等你同意，解开你的裤扣，调整了一下你的姿势，让你在他腿上坐好，直直地把组件推进你身体。  
“怎么回事……我……”奈斯的声音听起来疑惑又兴奋。他开始试探着在你体内动作起来，身高差让他调转了态势，以往都是你趴在他胸口被他捉弄，现在他反而伏在你怀里努力耕耘。  
“啊……”他发出了你很少听到的呻吟声，看来这个机体确实不一样。没多久，他仿佛更加无法忍受地呻吟着颤抖起来。  
他的坚硬在你身体里挣扎着搏动了几下后，熟悉的液体注入感在你体内扩散，但他却突然没了声音。吓得你情潮立刻退去，坐直了看他。  
奈斯的LED只剩下浅浅的蓝色光芒，似乎是系统过热崩溃了。但他的脸上，是你一直想看到的——痛苦又兴奋，男性登上绝顶的表情。  
让他侧倚在你的臂弯里，你耐心等他恢复意识。  
“我要投诉……这台机体的感官阙值太低。居然让我在你怀里死机。”他一清醒过来就开始不满地嘟囔。  
你看到他带了点委屈的抱怨神情，忍不住笑着抱住了小小的他。即便如此，他也没放弃继续骚扰你，没完没了的在你怀里宕机。  
你俩，不，两个半，终于扛过了这场突然袭来的暴风雪。  
云层一过境，奈斯立刻发出求救信号，救援队没多久就赶到了。带队的果然是你的导师，那名RK800依旧跟在她身边。  
奈斯本体状态严重，不宜再进行移动。你导师稍一思量，便下命令让救援队在旁边扎下营地，她要先对奈斯进行维修处理。  
虽然其他人都用一种奇特的目光看她和身旁的RK800，但那位女性仿佛毫不在意，和你一样。  
奈斯的本体被趴放在应急担架上，各种导管电线被一根根接入他躯体里，蓝莹莹的釱也缓缓注入他体内。  
“应急处理满分。这种环境下他的生物组件居然没有因为低温受损。看来我可以收你当个闭门弟子了。”  
“教授……我有个问题。”  
“你是我带过的学生里提问最多的。”  
“这个备用机型的软件系统是您调整的？”知道她性格比奈斯还要淡定冷漠，你也不怕她，继续提问。  
“嗯。整体是卡姆斯基设计的，我做了细节改动，参照物是外面那个在干活的异常RK800。”  
“我才不是异常！”反驳声传来，仿生人的听觉器官太敏锐。  
“能不能顺便把奈斯，RK900本体的软件也改一下！”  
“他们一样啊。投射体和本体的软体会自动同步。”  
闻言，你气得要去找那个变小一号的骗子仿生人。  
“又敢骗我！奈斯！你躲哪里去了！！”  
“……另外，他和你上床的时候调低了感觉系统。”  
“啊！！您怎么知道的！”  
“我家的小色狼说的。看来他们还是有数据交换。”看到你恼羞成怒的样子，你的老师噗嗤笑了，“你不用找那个备用体了，我把他本体重启，让你骂个够。”  
“那备用体会不会突然……”  
“不会。他们可以同时运行。”她说着，在平板电脑上按下了启动选项。  
“别，他还没……”修好两个字还没说出来，你就看到奈斯插满了管线的躯体动了一下。  
“嗯……好痛。”他开始呻吟，把你心疼的够呛。  
“教授，他这样会很痛苦啊！”  
“演技不错，RK900。我根本没开启你的感觉系统。”  
谎言被无情地戳穿，奈斯索性装死不动弹了。  
“你个大骗子，等回家，我……我……”你气的想不出来要怎么收拾他。  
“我要调整一下他的伊甸园系统。禁止他修改感度，顺便把阙值降低一半。”你的导师冷淡的说，“不是挺皮吗？以后在床上他就只能求你放过他了。”  
你简直不知道是该感谢她帮你出气，还是应该捂着脸蹲墙角去。  
专家麻利地继续修理奈斯，间或向你讲授手法和知识。你在一旁认真观察，把关键点仔细记下。突然有人从背后拥住了你，这怀抱有点熟悉——是小小的奈斯。  
“你个坏蛋。”他由你低声骂他，趴在你背上一动不动。  
直到修理步骤即将完毕，只剩下外躯壳安装。  
你的导师示意由你来。你紧张地拿起一块脊柱躯壳，试了一次没成功，你更加紧张焦虑。身后的奈斯握住你的手臂，帮你稳住。  
安装成功。  
一片接着一片，你将他本体缺失的躯壳完美装好。把最后一片嵌入他躯体后，皮肤层开始覆盖回来，变回你熟悉的身体。  
“我开启他所有的系统了，你替他拔掉控制器。”  
按着导师的指令，你拔掉了线路接口。  
背后的奈斯突然停止了动作。你手掌下的他，翻身坐了起来。  
“同时控制两台躯壳太费力。你还得把那个我带回家。”再次充满生命力的透灰眼眸，满含爱意看着你。  
想吼他的话再也说不出来。这是宁可牺牲自己，也要保护你的存在，是你的爱人。  
进行完修理工作的专家收拾起工具，解开头发就出门找她的RK800去了，屋里只剩下你和你的男友。  
“奈斯，我爱你。你想加入我的户籍吗？”你突然下定了决心。  
“这是人类的求婚行为？”赤裸裸的仿生人，抬起胳膊拥住你。  
“是求婚，我想和你在一起。”  
“唔，手续上可能有点麻烦。形式上应该是我嫁给你。”  
“什么？！”  
“我还没有独立户口，要跟你的姓。”  
“那叫入赘！”  
“反正结果是相同的。但其他方面并没有不同。”他似乎又想对你做点什么，在你身上磨蹭起来。  
“青天白日的你又想干嘛！”  
“你说呢？”他拉起你的手，放在自己那里。但下一刻他就颤着发出你喜欢听的声音。  
“啊……怎么可能！权限被锁定……不行……”  
原来你导师不是在唬仿生人，她真的说到做到了。  
“帮我求她调整回来……这不像我了……唔！”你稍用力了一点，他从声音到身体都变得更加软糯了，只有一处是坚硬的。  
“我觉得按她的性格，是不可能反悔的。还不如等我边跟她学习，边帮你慢慢调整？”终于轮到你扳回一局。  
他闻言抬头看你，灰色带了些许蓝紫的人工眼眸，眼神可怜巴巴，连眼眶都湿润了。  
“你到底为什么要把伊甸园组件的感觉系统关掉！”  
“我……不想在你面前露出那种羞耻的表情。”  
“……你这个仿生人好异常啊。羞耻心也太强了点？”  
“我什么都听你的，求你快点……”  
“快点干嘛啦？”  
“解救我！”他终于露出了真实的想法，让你禁不住吻上他的脸颊，复又被他回吻。  
暴风雪过境后的北境天空，一片湛蓝，美如仿生人额侧的LED光芒。


	4. 后续甜车·婚后生活 part1

从极地回来后，你俩的感情更加稳固。  
之前你所有的顾虑都被抛下。身为机械的他，违背程序天性，放弃自己保护你——他将你的生存排序在自身存续之上。人生短暂，能遇到如此重视你的存在，你已万分知足。更何况你打心底喜爱他，对他的依恋和痴迷，让你自己都觉得快要向病态方向发展了。  
你不会放开他，他也不会离开你。奈斯是不是人类，又有什么关系呢？  
自从他重伤后，你对他的关照更加无微不至。反正你天天窝在家里写论文，也没什么急事。他在家的时候，你索性全方位照料他。你的男友对你这样黏他的行为方式倒是很满意。  
等他下班回家，你放下敲了一半的文章，撸起袖子去帮奈斯洗澡。虽然仿生人有自洁功能，但你爱他完美的身躯，特别是虬实的肌肉，手感极佳，你执着地帮他洗刷刷，顺便还可以揩油。  
“啊。”他仿佛想起来什么。  
“忘了什么事啊？”  
“前几天51共享了巨大的数据包，我还未解析。大体看了一下，是伊甸园组件的数据。而且当天就载入了数据包的某位好奇宝宝的意识差点从机体里被排除。”  
“那就不要载入了吧？听起来有点可怕。”他这么一说，你也想起来51干了这件事后，被女友狠狠教训了。好像这几天一直失联中，但对他同情不起来。  
“我想试试。会让我们变成只剩下发情做爱思维的数据，非常有趣。”  
“可是你平常也差不多吧？”你揉捏他厚实丰满的胸肌，水珠沿着他的肌肉曲线流淌，你忍不住贴上他白皙带痣的肌肤，不停亲吻。  
“哈啊……正在吃我豆腐的人有什么资格说我……”他吐槽你，但表情很享受，甚至握住你的手，让你更多的抚摸自己。  
“可是，你实在太好看了。手感也超好……”  
你不停夸他，他扶住你的肩，等你更多的吻。  
但他唯一不满意的，你还穿着衣服。  
他急切地扯掉你的衣服，为你们的运动进行热身准备。  
你俩的身高差接近20厘米，稍稍低头，你就能吻到他的粉嫩尖挺。  
仿生人的身体太完美了，连这小小的细节都让你赞美不绝。  
你得寸进尺地开始吮咬他的乳尖。  
“唔……我的伊甸园系统控制权限还没有恢复。能不能……”  
“你太高估我了！我还没学到呢！再忍忍。”  
他之前因为和你做爱时关闭自己的感觉系统，被你老师锁定了伊甸园系统权限不说，连感觉阙值都被降低了。  
日常生活当然不碍事，但一旦启动伊甸园组件——他有想和你做爱的欲望时，奈斯的身体就会变得无比敏感。  
如果他是欲望低下的仿生人也就算了，偏偏他的性需求指数就比色情狂51低一点，所以自己只能咽下苦水，和你没完的亲吻，你终于能欣赏到他美丽的灰色眼睛被欲潮反复冲刷。  
他果然又忍不住了，帮你脱掉衣服，奈斯在浴室矮凳上坐稳，才让你骑坐在他大腿上，将绵密的吻温柔地献给你。  
细心认真地吻你，他的手也不闲，揉捏你的软乳后，沿着你身体一路滑下，用食指小心翼翼地按进你温暖的体内。  
借着水汽润滑，你顺利地吞进他修长手指，这种异物感你早习以为常。他抽动了几个来回，逐渐增加手指数量，慢慢打开你的嫩穴。  
娇哼着和他黏腻地舌吻，你感觉到他手指离开，换上另一件更热更巨大的物件试探着在穴口摩擦试探。  
“别试了，进来……”你也等不及想被他填满，不停催促他。  
索性把你举起，他只停了一秒钟，便开始猛烈的活塞运动。  
好大，好爽。虽然你和他的交合次数不下于三位数，但每次被他的巨物刺进身体时，你都忍不住兴奋到要尖叫。  
但你的声音持续不了多久，便被他的强力抽插搞到断续。身体内部完全被他打开，他已将你弄到说不出话，只剩下呻吟的力气和咬紧他宽厚肩膀的本能。  
已经被仿生人抽插到红肿的穴口，也被扩张到极限。你完全吞下他的巨物，甚至能隔着自己腹部皮肤摸到他。  
“啊……唔……”他被你紧紧束缚住，感觉系统也快到阙值，只能仰着头努力喘息，试图延缓系统崩溃的速度。  
水沿着他被打湿的身体不停流下来，让他仿佛因为这剧烈运动而汗流浃背。  
“奈斯……对不起。”看着他，你感觉自己把纯洁无瑕的天使拖入了凡尘。  
“为什么道歉？”他的抽插速度明显减缓，咬紧牙关，努力和系统阙值进行对抗。  
泪液止不住的从他人造泪腺里流出。  
即便是这样，你也很少能让他高潮到宕机。  
不愧是最强大的仿生人，虽然你与他初遇时，他还是个没有完全安装所有软体硬件的实验体，连用来和你交欢的伊甸园组件都是后加装上的。  
在被他送上高潮的间隙中，你恍惚忆起一些往事。他经常和你做爱，但你俩的体型差依旧是顺利交欢的障碍。他的器官对你来说太过庞大，仿生人的性爱组件和身材成正比。未勃起状态下，奈斯的软物只是普通大小，但当他性奋起来后，你几乎无法一手环握它。  
第一次看见奈斯完全硬起来的时候把你吓了个够呛，你在脑海里寻找着对比参照物。奈斯的这个东西，几乎有玻璃可乐瓶大小？你想象不出，这么巨大的东西怎么才能放进自己身体，会不会撕裂到疼死？你连自慰的时候都没有完全插入过自己，头一次性交就要被这种巨物招呼，吓得你都要失去性致了。  
他看出来你的畏缩和惧怕，肌肉结实的双腿打开，跪坐在床上，揉捏他的硬棒给你看。  
“别怕，这个很软……”  
你好奇地摸起他。  
确实又热又软。你轻抚一下，他喟叹一声，柱身在你手掌下弹动起来，你羞得立刻缩回手，但视线离不开那美妙的巨物。  
“不用担心。我的润滑体液会保护你。”他握住自己的挺立撸动，没几个来回，柱顶的细缝流下来透明的液体。  
修长的手指在外形漂亮、色泽美丽的肉柱上抚来揉去，他的表情也露出一丝忍耐。在你眼里，分外诱惑而旖丽。如此强大的仿生人，在为你忍耐自己的情欲，但这情欲却又因你而起。  
你心软，更心动，想和他融为一体。  
“奈斯，那个……你可以试试……”羞涩地邀请他，你闭上眼睛，颤抖着张开双腿躺平，等待即将到来的痛楚。  
警探型仿生人谨慎地对待你脆弱的人类身体，用双手拇指掰开你的花唇，巨棒顶端反复摩擦花蕾的保护花瓣，直到花蕾随着雨露而绽放。他见你的身体已经为他打开，才小心翼翼地磨蹭着把自己送进你体内。  
突然而来的满足感，让你不由得夹紧他，但他却没有立刻开始进行激烈行动。缓慢地抽送自己的巨大，奈斯仔细观察你的表情，确认你没有被自己弄疼。  
直到你的表情放松而兴奋，他才将自己完全埋进你甬道，一插到底。  
深处被突然撑开到极点，但出乎你意外，居然一点都不疼，似乎被他的头部还蹭到麻酥酥，你觉得自己的身体仿佛自动的开始吸附他，勒住他，在他缓缓抽出时不停地挽留他。  
“呼……你里面又紧又浅……都没把我完全吃进去呢……”这种话语从平日严肃的仿生人警探口中溢出，居然格外情色诱人。  
他扶起你的身体，让你看到他的巨大还露在外面的一部分。  
你的奈斯，可真是外冷内热的闷骚呢，忍不住笑了，你又进一步要求他。  
“你用力点……全放进来。”  
他依着你的要求和自身的冲动，与你完全融合，就如同现在一样。  
你的恋人，你的奈斯，喃喃地嘟囔着爱你，在你身体里攀上顶峰。


End file.
